


Matt and Shiro's Daughter

by LittleMusician



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Matt Holt - Freeform, Matt and Shiro are married, Matt and Shiro have a daughter, Matt x Shiro, Miro, Shatt, Shiro - Freeform, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusician/pseuds/LittleMusician
Summary: Matt and Shiro have a daughter.





	

"Goodnight sweetheart" Shiro whispered before he kissed his daughter's forehead. She smiled and looked over to her father who returned her story books back on the shelf. He walked over to the other side of the bed where his husband was. Matt bent over and kissed her cheek, "Sweet dreams pumpkin". She smiled at both her parents, hugging her black lion plushie tighter. "I love you", she called out to both of them who both looked at their child endearingly, “We love you too". Matt flicked the lights off and the room was illuminated by the glow in the dark stars that stuck on the ceiling. Matt and Shiro quietly walked out of her room, carefully shutting the door behind them. They stood in the hall looking into each other's eyes with that tender, passionate love they both shared. Shiro took Matt's hand and kissed it. With that same hand, Matt guided him back to their room smiling.

Meanwhile, their daughter had shuffled out of her covers, looking outside her window. Her dark hair mirrored the night sky and her eyes were as bright as Venus was shining right now. She loved being able to identify the constellations and planets. With both parents being space explorers she was definitely graced with this knowledge and wonder. Oh how she had longed to explore the world outside. She was staring out the window for almost an hour, lost in her imagination running wildly of adventures and exploring lands that she knew her parents had experienced. Her eyelids gradually became heavy and she took that as her cue to waddle back in bed. She crawled under the covers and held her lion plushie before her eyes fluttered shut. 

It was 3 in the morning when Matt had woken up to whimpers and persistent light tugs of his shirt. He blinked back in confusion barely awake wondering what was going on and seeing Shiro soundly asleep on his left. Then he heard sniffles and saw his daughter there clutching onto her plushie. 

"Sakura?" Matt asked in worry, "what's wrong?" 

He smelled something funny before he picked up his glasses from the bedside table and turned on the lamp. He saw that her pajamas were clinging to her and realization hit him that she had wet her bed. Tears began to roll down her cheeks out of embarrassment. He wiped her tears before he got out of bed and held her hand.  
“Don’t worry, everything’s alright.” Matt reassured her. 

She looked down and held her father’s hand tighter. He knew that she wet the bed whenever she was having nightmares. “Let’s get you cleaned up”. Matt took her to the bathroom so she could change out of her clothes while he went to get some clean pajamas for her. 

The sound of the bath running woke Shiro up and he was confused to not find Matt beside him. He yawned and stretched before making his way towards the bathroom in their bedroom. Sakura was in the tub playing with bubbles and a toy rocket ship while Matt held out a squishy alien toy making blaster sounds. They were giggling until they both heard the door open and whipped their heads in the same direction to see Shiro. 

“Daddy!” Sakura called out and Matt gave a little smile to his husband. Shiro made his way towards them and bent down to place a quick and soft kiss to Matt’s lips.

“Hey Peanut” Shiro said smiling at Sakura. She was flailing her arms around making sound effects for her rocket ship. 

“Do you know what time it is?” Shiro asked her gently. She kept splashing the rocket in and out of the water, ignoring her father’s question. Shiro and Matt looked at each other before they both looked at Sakura. 

“Honey, it’s bed time. You have to go to sleep”. Shiro said firmly yet still in a tender tone. Sakura looked at him with those big hazel eyes that resembled Matt’s and Shiro’s heart lurched. Her lips began to quiver and she looked down. They both knew she was afraid to have a nightmare again. A strand of her ebony hair clung to her cheek and Matt reached in and put it behind her ear. He lifted her chin up so she could look at him. 

“Sakura, do you want to sleep with us tonight?” Sakura’s eyes lit up and she nodded “Mhmm!” 

They quickly dried her off before she changed into new pajamas. She snuggled in between both her fathers who hugged her and kissed her goodnight. Matt turned his bedside lamp off and everything was peaceful. The moonlight streamed through the window and the sounds of all their breathing steadying at slower paces. 

“I love you” they all chorused simultaneously into the night.


End file.
